


I'll Take You Away.

by JoiningJoice



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Child Death, Childhood Friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>- Sono otto ore che ti cerco. - Sibila.</i><br/><i>Nel buio, sente qualcosa scivolare a terra; probabilmente una rivista con cui Kassim si è coperto il volto, in attesa che il sole tramontasse. - Complimenti per avermi trovato. - Mormora, un eco divertito nella voce; Alibaba si solleva seduto, recupera lo zaino e lo lancia nella sua direzione. A giudicare dal verso che Kassim emette deve averlo colpito allo stomaco.</i><br/>Modern!AU Kassali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take You Away.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuro_Renkinjutsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Renkinjutsushi/gifts).



> When you're feeling in the doubt  
> And your sky is grey  
> And the people that you love  
> Well, they have nothing lovely to say...

****

 

In un qualunque altro momento, il vento fresco sulla pelle sarebbe piacevole – la calura estiva, negli ultimi tempi, non ha fatto altro che soffocarli; ma Alibaba è sospeso in aria, aggrappato ad una corda consumata dalle intemperie ed abituata a trasportare pesi ben più leggeri, e il vento sta solo scompigliando i suoi capelli e impedendogli di avere una visione chiara di ciò che deve fare. Non è per nulla piacevole.

S'è fatta sera; le sue gambe sono stanche e non sopporta più il peso dello zaino, ma prosegue. Le mani arrossate dallo sfregare della corda la abbandonano a turni, avanzando di pochi centimetri alla volta; finalmente, a denti stretti, sente la botola nel pavimento della vecchia casa sull'albero sollevarsi contro le sue dita – spinto dall'adrenalina, percorre gli ultimi centimetri senza sforzo e solleva la botola con la testa, aggrappandosi al pavimento con entrambe le mani e facendo leva.

L'ingresso della casa non è stato pensato per un adulto, men che meno per un adulto munito di zaino; Alibaba lo sa: ricorda che, nel progettarla, aveva specificato che l'ingresso doveva essere grande abbastanza per far passare solo lui e gli altri due bambini con cui l'aveva costruita. Per questo motivo scivolare per il foro risulta più faticoso del dovuto, e Alibaba è costretto a liberarsi dello zaino e lanciarlo sopra la propria testa, all'interno della casa, prima di seguirlo; a spingerlo è il pensiero furioso che la persona che cerca da ore possa non essere lì. Ha deciso prima di quella faticosa scalata che se Kassim non dovesse trovarsi lì lo ucciderà alla prima occasione disponibile, ma nel momento in cui crolla faticosamente sul pavimento, ansimando per la fatica e ringraziando ogni divinità conosciuta di essere riuscito a raggiungere la cima, sente chiaramente la presenza di un'altra persona; anche al buio, sa che Kassim è accanto a lui.

Non fa nulla per avvisarlo, però. Non ha fiato per parlare, e approfitta della necessità di ritrovare il proprio respiro per radunare i pensieri, metter loro ordine; alla fine, l'unica cosa che sembra sensato dover dire è un rimprovero.

\- Sono otto ore che ti cerco. - Sibila.

Nel buio, sente qualcosa scivolare a terra; probabilmente una rivista con cui Kassim si è coperto il volto, in attesa che il sole tramontasse. - Complimenti per avermi trovato. - Mormora, un eco divertito nella voce; Alibaba si solleva seduto, recupera lo zaino e lo lancia nella sua direzione. A giudicare dal verso che Kassim emette deve averlo colpito allo stomaco.

\- Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! - Continua; inizia a sentire di nuovo la rabbia e la confusione che l'hanno spinto fino a quella vecchia casa, l'ultimo luogo in cui si sarebbe aspettato di trovarlo – per più di una ragione, non per ultima il fatto che quasi non si ricordava della sua esistenza neanche lui. Lo infastidisce pensare che Kassim non prenda sul serio le sue preoccupazioni. - Non sapevo più a chi domandare o dove cercarti. Hai fatto preoccupare tutti. -

La risposta di Kassim è immediata, priva della risata dimostrata poco prima. - Tutti chi? - Domanda; la rabbia di Alibaba fa un passo indietro. China il capo.

\- Tutti quanti. - Borbotta, stringendo le ginocchia al petto.

\- Fammi i nomi. -

\- Kassim... -

Kassim si alza seduto, imitando il suo gesto di poco prima. Ora Alibaba può vedere il suo profilo, scarsamente illuminato dalla luna che entra dalla finestra della casetta: è rivolto verso di lui, e le sue spalle – no, il suo intero profilo è rigido. È nervoso; lo percepisce dalla quasi totale assenza di respiro. Probabilmente sta stringendo i denti, e all'improvviso Alibaba si sente sopraffatto da quella rabbia non consumata: piccolo e insignificante, e un amico incapace.

\- Nessuno è venuto a cercarmi. - Sibila. Vede le sue spalle cedere di colpo, e la cosa lo spaventa: Kassim è un ragazzo che si finge adulto, e cede solo raramente. E quei momenti sono terribili, così tremendi che Alibaba tenta spesso di dimenticarli; ma non può sottrarsi ad essi. Non quando è l'unica persona a cui Kassim conceda di vederlo così. - Non mancherei a nessuno, se scomparissi... -

\- Io sono venuto a cercarti. - Ribatte Alibaba, raccogliendo a sé il poco coraggio che gli rimane. La risposta ha l'effetto immediato di mettere Kassim a tacere: torna in difesa, per il momento, incapace di ribattere. Alibaba ne approfitta per avvicinarsi a lui e sfiorare il suo braccio, ma a quel semplice tocco Kassim si tira indietro. È una reazione troppo naturale e genuina perchè sia semplice fastidio, e l'ansia di Alibaba aumenta soltanto.

\- Che ti è successo? - Chiede. Kassim non risponde; esasperato, Alibaba torna a stringere il suo polso – e crolla, quando Kassim emette un mugugno dolorante. Istintivamente fruga all'interno della tasca destra dei pantaloni, alla ricerca del cellulare.

\- Non accendere la luce. - Intima Kassim, tentando di fermarlo. Segue una breve colluttazione, con Kassim che più di una volta quasi riesce a strappargli il cellulare dalle dita. - Alibaba, vattene! Non posso passare una giornata senza avere te che mi ronzi attorno?! -

Alibaba smette di ascoltarlo; sa che Kassim ha l'abitudine di urlargli cattiverie, per allontanarlo da sé. È una dolorosa routine – e non ha mai funzionato. Riesce finalmente ad accendere la luce del cellulare e Kassim smette immediatamente di lottare, rigido contro la sua presa e spaventato dalla reazione sconvolta di Alibaba. È molto, molto peggio di quel che credeva.

Le sue braccia sono piene di lividi violacei di varie forme e dimensioni; salgono fino a scomparire sotto le maniche della sua maglia, e qualcosa gli dice che continuano anche sotto di esse, sul suo petto e sul torace. Alibaba solleva la mano che regge il cellulare senza lasciare il polso di Kassim, stringendolo senza che lui emetta un verso, fino ad illuminargli il viso. Il labbro inferiore è gonfio, spaccato – un rivolino di sangue asciugato male macchia il mento; l'occhio sinistro è socchiuso e umido di lacrime, con la guancia livida e gonfia. Kassim non lo guarda in volto – di fatto, evita del tutto di guardare nella sua direzione. Tiene le labbra strette in una rigida richiesta di essere lasciato andare, e Alibaba lo accontenta, restio ma deciso a metterlo a suo agio come può. La mano di Kassim si posa sul pavimento, stretta in un pugno rigido, ed entrambi rimangono a valutare in silenzio tutto ciò che non è necessario dire. Alibaba si inumidisce le labbra; è più triste che arrabbiato, ed è deprimente che si senta in quel modo a causa della forza dell'abitudine.

\- Non torno più indietro. -

Solleva lo sguardo quando Kassim parla, anche se il cellulare abbandonato sul pavimento gli permette di vedere solo parte della sua figura. Il resto è in ombra – ma ciò che Alibaba vede è l'espressione di una persona distrutta, che fatica a trattenere le lacrime. Lui non ci prova neppure; ha molte debolezze, e Kassim è una delle più forti. Piange in silenzio, e in silenzio cerca le sue dita e le carezza piano – movimenti circolari che servono a calmare Kassim quanto lui.

\- Cos'è successo? - Domanda. Vuole che smetta di pensare a qualunque piano gli sia venuto in mente. Vuole che si allontani da qualunque idea malsana.

\- Ha iniziato a parlare male di lei. - Risponde, la voce tremula e debole. - Non so cosa mi è preso. Ho pensato di dirgli che la sua tomba inizia a rovinarsi, che nessuno ci va mai a parte me. Era ubriaco. Ricordo solo di avergli sentito dire che è grato che sia morta, perchè ora deve preoccuparsi di sfamare un figlio inutile in meno... -

Solo allora Kassim esplode; la sua voce, che si è fatta via via più debole, diventa un mugolio di dolore – e lui cede, si fa piccolo, si getta contro Alibaba che lo accoglie. Può fare soltanto quello, in quel momento, a parte piangere assieme a lui. Il dolore di entrambi ha la forma e il nome di Mariam, di una morte arrivata troppo presto; ha il sapore nostalgico di giorni passati senza preoccupazioni terminati in maniera drastica. È per Mariam che Alibaba pensava che Kassim non fosse andato alla casa sull'albero – d'altronde era stata lei per prima a chiedere loro di costruirne una. Ora capisce che rifugiarsi in quel luogo è l'unico modo che Kassim ha di scappare a una realtà troppo brutale e cercare il conforto di sua sorella. Ha sempre odiato che il mondo sia cattivo nei confronti di Kassim, che le persone lo incolpino, che gli estranei lo guardino male; nessuno di loro va oltre le apparenze. Nessuno di loro prova a capire, e nessuno di loro sa.

Ma Alibaba sì. Alibaba conosce la storia di ogni sua cicatrice; sa che è cattivo, e meschino, e schivo solo perchè è l'unico modo che conosce perchè la vita possa non mettergli i piedi in testa. Lo comprende, e lo abbraccia; lascia che possa essere soltanto il ragazzo spaventato che è, almeno tra le sue braccia – pur senza sentirsi in grado di confortarlo come dovrebbe. Kassim si stringe a lui, tira la sua maglia e piange contro il suo petto; è violento, e disperato, e fa male – fa male anche quando si solleva e lo bacia, troppo irruento. Ma ad Alibaba non importa. Lascia che graffi, che si sfoghi; cerca il suo volto nel buio e lo carezza con tutta la gentilezza che il mondo si rifiuta di donargli, aprendo le labbra per fargli spazio e circondando le sue spalle con il braccio libero. Baci umidi di lacrime scivolano tra di loro, li avvicinano e separano, fino a lasciarli senza fiato. Kassim si china, posa la fronte sul suo collo; riprende a respirare regolarmente, il ritmo che segue le carezze di Alibaba sulla sua schiena.

\- Scappa con me. Ti prego. -

È a malapena un sussurro. Piccolo, debole, così lontano dal Kassim a cui Alibaba è abituato eppure così familiare; è la richiesta di un bambino solo e spaventato. Lo sguardo di Alibaba è fisso aldilà della finestra, sul cielo scuro. Ricorda che una sera si erano fermati tutti e tre a guardare le stelle, indicando le più luminose e cercando di riconoscere le costellazioni con l'aiuto di un libro preso in prestito dalla biblioteca.

Allora c'erano molte più stelle in cielo.

Allora, Mariam e sua madre erano ancora vive.

\- Sì. -

 

* * *

 

Anche il giorno della partenza tira un vento leggero, ma questa volta più che essere infastidito Alibaba non può che vederlo come il segnale di un qualcosa che deve ancora cominciare. O una semplice coincidenza; non importa davvero. Ciò che importa è vedere Kassim riemergere dal vano bagagli dell'autobus.

\- Sicuro di volerlo fare? -

Rotea gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. - Non se me lo chiedi un'altra volta. -

\- Era solo per essere sicuro. - Borbotta Kassim, raggiungendolo. Si guarda attorno per un momento, chinandosi poi su di lui per donargli un bacio rapido; Alibaba è più veloce, e posa una mano sul suo collo nudo per tenerlo a sé un momento più del necessario, sorridendo quando si separano. Lo osserva allontanarsi per salire sull'autobus, promettendo di raggiungerlo subito; ma Kassim si ferma con un piede già sul primo gradino del pullman, e si volta a guardarlo. Per la prima volta da quando Alibaba lo conosce, ha davvero l'aspetto di un adulto – non solo per i capelli raccolti, non solo per l'aspetto più curato del solito: qualcosa nella sua espressione è maturato.

\- Non ti mancherà niente di questo posto? - Gli domanda. Alibaba cala lo sguardo, pensandoci seriamente; pensa all'infanzia trascorsa con sua madre, Kassim e Mariam – ai giorni di giochi andati perduti. Sono gli unici ricordi positivi che ha: poi arrivano i ricordi dolorosi, e le ore di solitudine passate ad essere considerato l'ultima ruota del carro in una casa non sua. Ma comprende la domanda di Kassim, per una volta diversa da una semplice preoccupazione di star facendo la cosa sbagliata: là dove Kassim non ha scelta, Alibaba può rimanere; farsi una vita, cambiare idea.

Quando torna a guardarlo, Kassim ha ancora impressa sul volto l'espressione seria e matura del ragazzo di cui si è innamorato; e Alibaba non sa come dire che non gli mancherà nulla – perchè tutto ciò che gli rimane di importante sta venendo via con lui. Per cui gli corre incontro, e lo trascina giù dal pullman, al riparo da occhi indiscreti; e lo bacia di nuovo, e di nuovo ancora, nella speranza che Kassim possa sentire tutto ciò che non può essere detto ad alta voce.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa piccola shot è un regalo per una mia cara amica, che spero possa perdonarmi la camionata d'angst e apprezzare ahahahahahaha grazie di avermi introdotta a questa coppia, Laisacchi. Ti voglio un sacco di bene, anche se non sembra xD  
> -Joice


End file.
